


What we once were

by Lord_Fop



Series: Yoggy Love Stuff (get it? Yucky/yoggy ohohoh I crack myself up!) [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: I cried while writing this, Implied Death, M/M, So yea, its a poem..., not an actual death...., suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Fop/pseuds/Lord_Fop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno... Tears? Crying? A poem? IDK um.... you think of a summary, and comment it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we once were

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! Apart from the 40 minutes of crying halfway through, this took me about 1 hour, so it might not be the best, it is quite short, but it still has a butt tonne if a meaning!

What we once were

Fields of yellow daisies, and white dandelions surrounded our heads,

Our lips locked in a show of our love for one-another,

Humming as our bodies wished they were in each other’s beds,

You were to be my one and only lifelong lover.

∞

But then you left me in the rain, saying “You’re fired”

Tears in our eyes, you left me heartbroken,

Your choice was not even just because you were tired,

You weren’t grumpy from lack of sleep, your words were spoken.

∞

My mind raced, repeating the same two words as I ran away in my boat,

“You’re fired” Rung through my fragile and broken ears,

Diving to the sea, leaving nothing but a tear stained note,

The salty water lapping away at my flowing tears.

∞

Straining for air, all I saw was your grey and pale face,

Salt stinging my eyes as my vision slowly faded,

I was sinking at an unearthly and unreal pace,

“You’re fired” was just too plainly stated.

∞

Feeling the sand of the sea floor tickle my toes,

Your words kept racing through our aching brains,

Our lifelong love, moments from its harsh and unruly close,

Comes to its end, my heart pumps the last drops of blood through my veins.

∞

I loved you enough to keep your factory in one piece,

But you go and leave me, broken and drowning,

My brow furrows, leaving my forehead with a crease,

Kicking from the floor of the sea, head surfacing, clearly frowning.

∞

Your love drove me to end my life, yet it kept me going

Our love means more than my existence, now why can’t you see,

Your heart lacks vitamins, mine’s made of gold, yet they are still growing

Sips I love you, and you love me, now let’s rebuild our factory.

-Sjin


End file.
